


Blodstopper

by swv



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, First Meetings, M/M, bloodstopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swv/pseuds/swv
Summary: Mark meets someone by an unfortunate accident.
Relationships: Mark Hoppus/Matt Skiba
Kudos: 1





	Blodstopper

**Author's Note:**

> So. It has been a while.
> 
> Bloodstopping is something that I have grown up with and that I wish to learn from my grandfather before he passes. If you don’t believe in it that’s fine, but I do.
> 
> Also, I have been home sick for the past six months for a bipolar depression and once the corona virus hit I was the only one who had been in isolation and was completely healthy. So I have moved in with my grandparents now, to care for them and help them. And now I finally start to feel better, so I wanted to write something for all the heroes out there who stay at home to prevent this virus to spread. And to all the heroes out there in the healthcare profession who save lives every day.
> 
> Thank you all!
> 
> Aaaaand, this is not beta read.

Mark was stranded by the bar, his friends had tried to talk him into dancing with them but he had made a narrow escape and was now enjoying his drink and watching the rest of the clientele. It was a mismatch of styles with everything from colorful punks to goths and old style emo kids. And even if he himself had a much more neutral style he always felt right at home in this bar of outcasts.

He had been standing a bit on the side, alone, for some minutes when a guy, closely followed by a much older man, walked over towards his corner. He couldn’t hear what the guy said but Mark immediately put him in the punk category. And he saw that punk guy seemed to be upset about something that the other man said.

Suddenly the punk guy turned to the man and shouted: “I said _leave me alone_ , I’m not fucking interested in you, got it?” He threw his fists in the air and Mark felt a quick pain over his nose.

All of a sudden he had punk guy in his face, looking all concerned at him. “Shit, did I do that? I’m so _so_ very sorry! Are you okay?”

But before Mark could answer him he had his face stuffed with napkins and a big, warm hand holding on to his neck and tilting it back. Mark was getting dizzy from the rough treatment and tried to break free from those warm hands, but his assailant/savior started steering him away before he could protest.

The wad of napkins disappeared and before him stood the punk guy, close, and studied his bleeding nose. Mark had trouble looking away from the worried eyes before him, but when he did he noticed them being in the bathroom at the back of the bar.

“Shit, I ruined your shirt!” The guy said and reached for the hem of Mark’s t-shirt, trying to pull it off. Mark slapped his hands away and took a step back, only to hit the sink behind him.

“Wait, I’m not letting some guy I don’t even know the name of undress me in a public bathroom, okay?”

This did nothing to stop the punk guy, he just reached for the t-shirt again and said “I’m Matt and I’ll clean the blood off your shirt if you’ll only hand it over for like two seconds.” And without waiting for an answer, Matt pulled the shirt off him and turned to the nearest sink where he started rinsing the blood stains under cold water.

“Um, you know, it’s fine. I was gonna call it for the night anyway.” Mark started hesitantly while he watched the punk guy rinse blood off his clothes. He felt under his nose and noticed that the bleeding hadn’t stopped quite jet. Or if it had restarted, he was unsure. “Oh shit!”

Matt turned to him and before Mark could do much else Matt was bending his head down and started to rinse Mark’s nose under freezing clod water.

“Do you always bleed a lot or did I just get in a really good hit?” Matt’s voice had a new tone that Mark interpreted as if the other guy was making a joke, but it was hard to tell when all he saw was the white porcelain of the sink and the bloodstained water running down the drain.

Finally Mark had had enough and pushed himself up, Matt handed him another handful of napkins to dry off with and took a step back. He saw Matt take a not so subtle look at his naked upper body and he even thought he could see a hint of a smile play on the punks lips.

“I, um, easily get nosebleeds, it’s nothing to worry about.” Mark said to turn Matt’s attention away form his undressed state. And it worked, suddenly Matt looked at him with a concerned wrinkle between his eyebrows.

“Let me try something.” Matt said and sat down on the toilet lid, pulling his legs up and crossed them. “What’s your full name?”

“Um, what?”

“Your name, I need it to stop the bleeding.”

Mark had no idea what Matt was talking about, for all he knew he could be locked in a bathroom with a crazy person, but he did as he was asked and told Matt his name.

Matt closed his eyes, looking like he was meditating and Mark wondered if he should leave while he got the chance. But he was curious to see what this crazy punk guy would do next and stayed to watch. It had nothing to do with how handsome the guy was, absolutely not, Mark was sure of it.

Suddenly Matt started mumbling, repeating his name like a mantra. And just as suddenly as he had started, he stopped. When Matt opened his eyes again they were unfocused and unseeing, Mark couldn’t make eye contact and started suspecting that he should be worrying about Matt now.

“It’s stopping.” Mark was about to say something when Matt continued. “It’s stopping. It’s stopped.”

Then Matt sunk back against the toilet and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths and then looking up at Mark. “Hey, it worked!”

Mark turned to look at the mirror behind himself and saw that Matt was right, the bleeding had stopped. He glanced at Matt’s reflection behind himself. “What exactly did you do?”

Matt got up and started rinsing Mark’s shirt again, poking at the bloodstains and trying to get them off. Mark got a feeling that Matt was avoiding his eyes. “I stopped your bleeding.” There was a pause, because Mark honest to God had no idea how to respond to that. “So I guess your shirt is ruined, was-”

“You did what?” Mark took hold of Matt’s shoulder and turned him towards himself. His brain had finally caught up. “How can you even do something like that?”

“It’s just some old farmers trick to stop bleedings, my grandmother was a Bloodstopper and taught me how to do it.” Matt shrugged and looked away, not as confident as he had been before Mark noticed. He suspected that Matt was used to people freaking out about his _ability,_ or whatever it was.

“Well, that was cool, never heard about it before.” Mark said and smiled as Matt looked up at him with eyes big as saucers.

He was quite pleased with throwing Matt off his game for once since they’d met. Matt however seemed to recover quickly and soon that smug smile that had ghosted over his lips earlier was back with full force.

“The shirt, was it a favorite of yours? Because I’m not sure you could wear it now.”

Mark looked at the ruined fabric in the sink and shrugged. “Nah, but it’s gonna be a cold walk home.”

Matt pulled his own shirt off and handed it to Mark before he could protest. “Take mine, I was gonna dance anyway, it’ll dry off in no time then.”

Mark was about to refuse, but another look at the ruined shirt made him change his mind. “Okay, well, thank you.” As he pulled the shirt on, he looked at Matt’s tattooed chest and couldn’t hold back a silent sigh at the well shaped body that was disappearing under the wet t-shirt. The shirt clung to Matt’s body in all the right places and Mark had a hard time looking away.

Matt must have noticed, because suddenly he was in Mark’s space again with a thick marker pen, writing something over Mark’s chest. Or at least on the fabric over Mark’s chest.

“Since you bleed easily, you should call me if you need another go.” He smiled up at Mark and didn’t step back. “Or something else.”

Mark looked Matt over once more, he couldn’t deny being attracted to the punk who had punched him in the face and Matt was absolutely coming on to him. So Mark took a chance.

“Or, you could follow me back to my place, to make sure that it doesn’t start again?”

Matt stepped even closer, hands brushing, and he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have given too much of myself away in the notes up there… Fuck it, I’ve been sick and I’m not gonna be ashamed of it.
> 
> Anyway, you know the drill, leave me a comment if you like what I write. Or if you don't. Or if you just wanna say hi.


End file.
